


Hypothesis-Schmypothesis

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, For Science!, Kinsey Scale, M/M, thinky-thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a hypothesis. Kendall wants no part of it.  Until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothesis-Schmypothesis

“What are you doing?”

“Testing a hypothesis,” Logan says leaning in closer.  Kendall had just come back to 2J from playing cards poolside with Tyler, the Jennifers, and Lighting.  He swore the dog had to be hiding cards somewhere with how often he won.  When he'd left Logan had been intensely researching something on his laptop so Kendall hadn't bothered to even ask if he wanted to join.  It's often better to let Logan chase down answers then interrupt his pursuit of knowledge. 

Right now, however, Logan's pursuit of knowledge involves trying to be really close to Kendall's face.

“Well, cut it out I’m not a science experiment!” Kendall flails a little as the back of his calf bumps into the coffee table and he stumbles.

“I’ve collected plenty of data and this is the last thing I need to do to test my theory,” Logan explains and he has a steady gaze locked on Kendall’s eyes that Kendall doesn’t know what to make of. It’s sort of how Logan would look at beakers and those Bunsen burners and stuff, but it’s more intense.

“That’s all really cool and stuff but you’re kind of freaking me out here so could you leave me out of it?” Kendall can feel his voice getting a little higher with the admitted freaking out. Logan’s face suddenly changes, soft and amused, and he stops for a moment in his advances.

“No,” he says like Kendall is a little special in the head. Then the normal Logan is gone and Intense Logan is back, he tilts his head a little and moves forward again. Kendall counters and keeps stepping back but he catches his heel on the leg of the coffee table this time and he can feel himself falling backwards so he spins around to try and fall on his side. He had closed his eyes in anticipation of impact but they pop back open when he’s suddenly yanked back upright by Logan’s arms around his waist. The momentum of it all makes Logan teeter back and fall sprawled on the couch with Kendall between his legs, facing away from him.

“Thanks,” Kendall feels weird saying it, but it seems like the only thing to say. He can feel Logan exhaling on the side of his neck and it feels like when they were little and had just learned how to wet willy someone, just waiting for the inevitable because the person has already breached your personal space bubble.

“Uh-huh,” Logan gives the lame response “You want to know my hypothesis?” he says quietly and sounds like himself again so Kendall turns to look at him and is a little freaked out when their noses almost brush.

“What is it?” Kendall croaks out and feels his face getting hot because Logan is watching his mouth and it makes his eyes half lidded and his own mouth is open a little so Kendall can’t help but look at it too. They breathe each others air for a few breaths before Logan speaks,

“I think you make me a one on the Kinsey scale,” he says quietly like it means something.

“What?” Kendall feels his eyebrow raise and watches Logan lick his lips.

“Uh-huh, I thought I was a zero at first but a while ago I just thought about it and then I didn’t know if I fell as a one or a two on the scale because the word ‘incidentally’ is kind of vague in its meaning in terms of experience versus want and if it relates to one person or many, but I guess now thinking about it on a person by person basis you could only really be a zero or a six or an ‘x’ so that can’t be the way it works and I’ve never been this close to your mouth before, but it reduces me to babbling and that’s just more data to collect,” Logan babbles and never once does he take his eye off of Kendall’s mouth which makes Kendall lick his lips once and fight the urge to bit his lip. Logan zones out on his science stuff sometimes but he knows so much and he keeps it all in his brain, which has always kind of intrigued Kendall. But Logan isn’t zoning out on science this time, he’s zoning out looking at Kendall’s mouth and Logan’s brain is directing useless terminology to come out of Logan’s mouth so he won’t say more things like he did at the end there.

“I don’t know what any of that means,” Kendall says softly and Logan kind of snaps out of it and blinks at Kendall a few times before making eye contact.

“Right. One more test,” Logan rolls his shoulders back and the next thing Kendall knows is that Logan is smushing their faces together and it’s not a good kiss at all but he’s pulled away before Kendall can so much as move. “Huh.” Logan looks a little disheartened and confused. “That didn’t go the way I thought it would,” Logan loosens his arms around Kendall and goes to untangle them but Kendall feels like a little bit of his pride has been damaged as well as all the buildup of intense mouth staring for nothing. Lame.

“Wait a minute,” Kendall grunts and turns himself around, still between Logan’s legs and grabs a fistful of Logan’s shirt.

“Kendall? What are you- oh.” He slips a hand through Logan’s hair and cradles the back of his neck and pulls them together, angling his own face even if Logan is still being an awkward scientist about this. Kendall tries to work with what he’s given but it’s really not much once Logan’s brain has shut down to analytical solving questions mode. So, he bites a little at the lip Logan always leaves hanging out and runs a hand down Logan’s chest before settling it to rub at his thigh and hitch it up around Kendall’s waist. He pushes forward a little and Logan slides down onto the couch more and Kendall can more easily drape himself over Logan, straddling one of Logan’s legs between his own as he pulls away to pant for breath.

“Oh,” Logan says again and blinks slowly up at Kendall. “That was better.”

“Next time if you participate it could be even better,” Kendall says a little smugly and rakes his blunt nails down Logan’s neck, making him shiver and his eyes flutter in a totally different way.

“Oh, god, uh-huh, so once more for science, right?” Logan is biting his bottom lip and the glaze of being too far into his own brain has worn off leaving Logan’s eyes to look up at Kendall with a little more heat and intent.

“Well, if it’s for science,” Kendall rolls his eyes and ducks back down as Logan’s hands slide up his arm and side.

Kendall still has no idea what Logan was talking about, but whatever it is, it’s pretty awesome. Thank god for nerds.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ http://liliako.livejournal.com/9942.html#cutid1 with minor edits and corrections made here.


End file.
